Na Margem do Lago
by Suzi Black
Summary: Ninguém soube, ninguém saberá sobre aquele dia. Somente se eles se encontrarem novamente e contarem para o mundo, o que eles não querem que saibam, o que eles guardarão para sempre na memória. Shortfic DG – SPOILER HBP!


**Disclaimer:** Isso tudo pertence à tia J.K Rowling! Tudo mesmo.

**Sinopse:** Ninguém soube, ninguém saberá sobre aquele dia. Somente se eles se encontrarem novamente e contarem para o mundo, o que eles não querem que saibam, o que eles guardarão para sempre na memória. (Shortfic DG – SPOILER HBP!)

**--(DG)--**

**Na Margem do Lago**

O sol estava desaparecendo no horizonte, por trás das montanhas, fazendo com que aquele dia continuasse tão triste e sombrio como já estava.

Todos se perguntavam se no próximo ano haveria aulas. Se haveria Hogwarts. Se haveria escola sem Dumbledore. Se haveria guerra... se haveria paz. Eram perguntas sem respostas, e que só poderiam ser respondidas com o tempo.

Da margem do lago podia-se ver uma garota ruiva sentada, sozinha, ainda olhando para o vazio. Talvez estivesse ainda pensando sobre a morte de Dumbledore, pois o enterro recém acabara. Ou talvez pensando no rapaz que acabara de deixá-la ali, só.

Ficou um bom tempo ali sentada.

A noite caíra.

Ela olhou para o lago, pareceu intrigada. Fixou o seu olhar mais uma vez. Levantou-se e andou lentamente até a margem dele. Sentou-se perto de uma árvore que ali havia. E como se esperasse o tempo passar à espera de alguém, começou a atirar pedrinhas ao lago. Não chorava, parecia ainda ter esperanças, mesmo com o seu olhar triste.

Olhou para o lago mais uma vez. Agachou-se para se ver refletida na água. E além de ver o seu rosto, viu o de outra pessoa ao seu lado. Era um rapaz loiro, pálido e de rosto pontiagudo. Não se assustou, somente virou-se para vê-lo melhor.

- Sabia que você voltaria aqui – ela disse quase num sussurro, vendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Eu não fiz aquilo – informou o rapaz, debruçando-se sob o lago, lavando seu rosto que tinha pequenos cortes.

- Eu sei – concordou ela fitando-o. – O quê você vai fazer agora? – perguntou sentindo um aperto em seu peito.

- Ir embora – respondeu colocando seus cabelos para trás e fixando seu olhar nela.

- Você não precisa ir. – sugeriu a ruiva com certa rispidez na voz.

- Para quê eu ficaria? – perguntou amargamente, voltou passando a olhar o lago e completou fitando-a. – Para ver você com o Potter?

Ela somente lhe dirigiu um olhar severo como resposta. Logo se pôs a levantar forçando um riso descrente, não acreditava no que ouvia. Então, vendo o movimento dela, ele também se levantou segurando firmemente o braço dela.

- Solte-me, Malfoy! – pediu friamente.

- Não! – disse apertando ainda mais o braço dela.

- Eu vou começar a gritar! – ameaçou a ruiva e ele deu um sorriso de lado.

- Grite!

- Se Harry aparecer, você já era! – provocou fazendo desaparecer aquele riso no rosto dele.

- Chame seu namoradinho! – ordenou com raiva.

- Ele não é meu namorado, não mais! – revelou com certo ressentimento na voz, ele pareceu pensar no que ela disse antes de voltar com aquele sorriso.

- Ele te largou? Para salvar o mundo? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha debochadamente.

- Pelo menos ele tem um motivo nobre! – retorquiu apagando novamente o sorriso do rosto dele, fazendo uma têmpora se sobressaltar.

- Motivo patético! – zombou o loiro, diminuindo a pressão no braço dela.

- Melhor do que o seu! – voltou a replicar, parecia querer mexer na ferida ainda não cicatrizada.

- Você sabe que não é assim, Weasley. – apressou-se a dizer com rancor.

- Se não é assim, porque voltou a me chamar pelo sobrenome, _Malfoy_? – perguntou espertamente.

- Você sabe que isso não importa mais, Gina. – explicou sorrindo com as provocações dela.

- Importa sim! Agora me solta. - pediu sem gritar, sem tentar soltar-se, ela sabia que ele era mais forte e não conseguiria, não forçou.

- Se eu te soltar, irei embora e nunca mais irei te ver. – disse como se fosse um mandamento, como se estivesse tentando se convencer daquilo.

- Nem devíamos ter começado a nos ver. – ela lhe respondeu, com seus olhos marejados, como se dizer aquilo lhe doesse.

Ele pareceu afrouxar ainda mais a mão que segurava a ruiva sem perceber, mas eles não se moveram e nem desviaram os olhares.

- Se você não estivesse com o Pott...

- Se eu não fosse uma Weasley, se eu fosse rica, se eu não fosse da Grifinória, se você não fosse um Malfoy... – começou Gina olhando fixamente para ele, balançando o outro braço a cada frase, com o rosto contorcido, prestes a derramar uma lágrima. – Há sempre uma desculpa.

- Você... – tentou falar o loiro, no entanto ela o interrompeu mais uma vez, colocando um dedo sob os seus lábios.

- Você sempre arranja uma desculpa. Eu sempre arranjo uma desculpa, Draco. Não temos porquê ficarmos juntos. Você não quer. – ela lhe disse deixando que uma lágrima lhe escapasse.

- É diferente, eu não posso. – respondeu sentindo a mão dela passearem nos cortes que havia em seu rosto e soltou seu braço inconscientemente, sentindo a pele dela na sua.

- Eu sei, não podemos mesmo. – concordou, como se fizesse uma ligação dos cortes com a guerra que logo estouraria.

- Gina... – ele começou e ela lhe deu as costas, dando alguns passos em direção ao castelo, afastando-se dele. – Gina! – chamou correndo para segurar-lhe o braço novamente.

- Solte-me. – pediu mais uma vez sem muita convicção, sem nem olhá-lo, não poderia, perderia as forças para deixá-lo ir.

- Não. – respondeu puxando-a para perto de seu corpo.

- Eu tenho que ir. – a ruiva tentou argumentar ainda querendo sentir a pele dele perto de si, sentindo as mãos dele apertando a sua cintura.

-Você pode esperar... – ele disse aproximando seu rosto ao dela.

Ele olhou-a profundamente. A cheirou, como se quisesse levar o cheiro consigo. E depositou pequenos beijos indo de suas bochechas para os seus lábios. Depositando ali logo depois um beijo carinhoso e caloroso, sendo assim correspondido.

Das vezes que em se encontravam, sempre sentiam aqueles arrepios. Sempre sentiam que o beijo deles era sufocante e necessário. Sentiam-se um só, únicos.

- Lembra da primeira vez que... – apressou-se a dizer ao que selaram o beijo.

- Sim. – ele respondeu como se já soubesse o que ela diria. – Você estava saindo do treino, te puxei para um canto. – à medida que falava, suas mãos faziam carinhos em seu rosto, desenhavam, guardavam cada traço para si. – Você relutou, só queria te provocar. – ela sorria e fechavam os olhos só querendo sentir aquilo para sempre. – E provar a Zacarias Smith que você não era de ferro. – terminou ele dando um beijo em seu nariz. – E você não era mesmo. – acrescentou dando um sorriso atrevido, recebendo um beliscão dela.

- Por isso você parou na enfermaria e ele levou outra azaração. - disse com um olhar de quem não havia feito nada de mal.

- Sabe, aquele seu chute, não foi nada. E esse beliscão então – ele pareceu provocá-la, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Quer levar outro agora? - perguntou não tão ameaçadora, imitando-o com a sobrancelha.

- Como se você fosse muito forte. Nem tem dinheiro para alimentar-se. – respondeu recebendo um olhar de reprovação.

Então ele derrubou-a no chão em segundos, caindo por cima dela. Ela começou a rir, e ele sorriu vendo que depois de tudo que ocorrera ela ainda se divertia consigo, ele a fazia feliz.

- Você é um idiota. – disse empurrando-o de cima de si, fazendo com que ele ficasse deitado ao seu lado.

- Você é irritante.

- Idiota! – riu Gina lembrando que eles sempre se provocaram.

Ficaram em silêncio, deitados um ao lado do outro, vendo as estrelas. Relembrando daquele ano em que começaram a se encontrar. Muitas vezes nem queriam se ver, mas parecia que o destino obrigava-os a se cruzarem. Nos corredores, nos jardins, em toda a parte.

Mesmo estando com outras pessoas, namorando outras pessoas, depois daquele treino de quadribol, pareciam querer um pouco mais do outro. Não sabiam ao certo quando surgiu aquele sentimento diferente, nem haviam tido tempo de assumir para si mesmos aquele sentimento.

Nem namoraram, nem ao menos se prometeram juras de amor. Eram jovens e nem queriam contar o que acontecia entre eles para ninguém. Pareciam que não conseguiriam. Eram apenas beijos e nada mais, uma vez que outra...

Se quisessem assumir seria pior, aquele era um ano conturbado. Com erros cometidos, com suspeitas. Com o mundo contra todos.

Ora olhavam um para o outro, entretanto seus olhares não se encontravam. Um sabia exatamente o que o outro pensava, mesmo sendo tão diferentes.

- Eu só queria saber quando você se deu conta – começou Draco, quebrando o silêncio após um tempo, sem tirar o seu olhar das estrelas.

- Me dei conta do quê? De que você é um idiota? Sempre soube – retorquiu sorrindo e debruçando-se sobre ele.

- De que não vive sem mim, Gina. – disse levando uma mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto. Ela somente fechou os olhos e não respondeu. – O que foi, pequena? Vai dizer que consegue? – acrescentou com certo divertimento na voz.

- Vou conseguir. – respondeu amargamente. – Eu vou sentir a sua falta, mas eu vou conseguir. – acrescentou beijando-o.

Ele apertou-a mais contra si. Se não fosse a Guerra, e se eles fossem outras pessoas, aquilo tudo entre eles seria mais fácil. Talvez eles nunca mais se vissem depois dali.

- Você pode vir comigo. – disse fitando-a firmemente.

- Não. – ela lhe respondeu, ele já sabia que essa era a resposta.

- Eu acho que nunca mais nos veremos. – avisou o loiro, mais parecendo uma pergunta e sentou-se.

- Se a gente se ver... – ela começou, sentindo o seu peito apertar, sentou-se ao seu lado, então continuou. – Eu não quero te ver.

- Você não irá lutar, pequena. – replicou sentindo que ela falava da guerra e do lado que cada qual lutaria.

- Se for necessário, irei. – explicou firmemente, deixando-o com uma cara de poucos amigos, ele não queria isso.

- Seremos de lados opostos... – começou ele sendo interrompido por ela que se levantara.

- Porque você quer! – gritou com raiva, sem chorar.

- Porque eu tenho que ser! – respondeu no mesmo tom, também de pé.

- Draco, você já viu o mau que você fez? – perguntou em tom de acusação.

- Era necessário! – replicou atordoado, aquilo tudo que acabara de acontecer, nunca sairia de sua mente.

- Matar? Era necessário? – a ruiva berrou mais uma vez, sentindo seus olhos queimarem, sentindo uma dor no peito, não queria dizer aquilo, não queria, mas precisava. Precisava soltar o que estava preso dentro de si.

- Eu não matei ninguém! – gritou, não queria que ela o acusasse, ele não matara.

- Mas provocou a morte! – replicou com todas as forças, vermelha de raiva, e sentiu que ele nunca mais a olharia na cara, ele não era alguém que engoliria certas acusações em falso.

- Eu te odeio, Weasley. – disse com rispidez, dando as costas e agachando-se na margem do lado.

- Eu não quis... – tentou amenizar suas próprias palavras, aproximando-se dele.

- Eu sei. - olhou-a fundo nos olhos ainda com amargura na voz, sabia que aquilo era o tal 'fogo Weasley' que explode sem medir conseqüências. – Adeus, Gina. – despediu-se segurando-a pelos ombros e levantando-se ao mesmo tempo que ela.

- Adeus, Draco. – conseguiu dizer ainda com uma falha na voz e viu-o sair correndo em direção à orla da Floresta Proibida. – DRACO! – gritou antes que ele sumisse de sua vista.

Ele parou e fitou-a. Ela correu até ele e abraçou-o. O loiro segurou-a pela cintura e eles deram o último beijo. Não querendo se separar, não querendo que aquele beijo acabasse.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse ao selar o beijo, depositando um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

- Eu também, eu também te amo. – ela disse ainda sentindo os lábios dele em sua testa, com os olhos fechados querendo gravar aquele momento, aquele suave toque para sempre.

Então ele entrou na Floresta, e ela continuou ali parada, sem se mover, sem abrir os olhos durante um tempo, antes de voltar ao castelo.

**FIM**

**N/B:** AHHHHHHHHH - É tão fofaaa! Muito dó deles por terem que se separar por culpa da Guerra maldita ¬¬ Se a Srta. não fizer uma continuação, eu te mato u.u' sgufshufhsufhusufhsuhfuh Quem acha que tem que ter uma continuação coloque em sua review "Sem continuação, cem anos sem pegação" hufshufhsuhfushufshufhushfsufhushuhf eu sou doida, eu sei u.u Mandem reviews, ela merece o/

**Beijos, Lou Malfoy!**

**_EDITADA E BETADA EM JULHO DE 2008_**

**N/A:** Eu sei quer eu deveria estar escrevendo a minha outra fic! Mas o cap 6 e até o 7 já estão escritos, só falta a beta me entregar. E também eu acordei com essa fic na cabeça. Eu sei nem se tá tão boa assim. Mas aproveitei pra escrever mesmo assim, pra passar tempo xD por isso está sem beta, então desculpem qualquer erro. Gostaram? REVIIIIEEEWS! Se tiver suficiente, eu posso fazer uma continuação.

Bjo Suzi Black

Ps: Ok, haverá uma continuação linda e fofa, mas sem previsão ainda porque tenho que terminar minha outra fic "O Quadrado"!


End file.
